Treaty
by Nelarun
Summary: ...Or how to talk your way out of trouble after being caught red-handed. A had his suspicions about this supposed treaty from the beginning and now, with all his countrymen imprisoned he couldn't help but feel justified at his paranoia. Now if only he knew where the Head Jounin was. The Kumo incident from Kumo's point of view! Tale Five of the Scroll of Sparks but may stand alone.


**The Scroll of Sparks – Tale Five  
'Truce? Or how to talk yourself out of war after being caught committing an offence.'  
By Nelarun  
Naruto © Kishimoto  
**

**A/N: In case you missed it in the summary this is the Hyuuga Incident from KUMO'S point of view. Whether everyone in Kumo knew about it or not is NOT the point here, the point is that Kumo committed a crime and GOT AWAY WITH IT! Even if they did know about it, they're NINJA! Ninja lie for a living! That they were able to commit the crime, (potentially lie their way out of any trouble), walk away with a peace treaty AND the body of a Konoha-nin is IMPRESSIVE! Now that I've said that, please enjoy. **

* * *

A glanced at the two following him through Konoha; Darui was the picture of apathy, slouched comfortable, hands in pockets, gazing out at the world without a care; Mabui was trying her best to emulate him but her nerves were clear. Kumo and Konoha had been in the grips of a cold war since the Third Shinobi World War ended – their days of constant skirmishing were at an end, hopefully, though this situation was… strange to say the least. The Kumo-nin weren't happy to be in an ambiguously neutral village and the Konoha-nin weren't happy that they were there either. Not for the first time A silently cursed the Raikage his folly for not fighting harder for these talks to take place in a neutral location.  
"Mabui," he growled and dark eyes flicked to him. "Calm yourself."  
"Hai, A-sama," and she took a deep breath, not even pretending anger when Darui shifted slightly closer to her. While the Kumo-nin had agreed to leave the majority of their weapons at the gate, they weren't happy about it, and clearly Konoha wasn't going to be taking any chances with their village's safety – A thought it cute, the overt display of ANBU on the rooftops. It clearly meant that Konoha wasn't as comfortable with their presence as they let on. Still as cute as the gesture was, he couldn't help but feel slightly put out: if Konoha really wanted a truce the ANBU would be unnecessary; if the ANBU were used, the cold war would end and Kumo and Konoha would be at war. A's gaze flicked from the rooftops to Tetsuo-sama. While he understood the politics behind it he was more than capable of hammering out a truce with Konoha. He knew what Kumo would be willing to give up and what they wanted in return. Having both the A and the Head Jounin in such a precarious position was a clear statement to Konoha. At best it was boastful, or perhaps a warning; at worst it was a very dangerous spark from the flint stone. At least B had been ordered into another training session with the new Jinchuuriki and couldn't exacerbate things further.

The Hokage, the Four Clans of Nobility and those in official position were waiting for them in a large and rather well appointed courtyard. "Greetings and welcome to Konohagakure," the Sandaime said in a genial voice that no one bought.  
"We thank you for your hospitality," Tetsuo-sama bowed to the Hokage – not too deep as to be offensive to the Raikage, not too shallow as to be offensive to the Hokage.  
"Before negotiations begin, we thought you may like to freshen up."  
At Tetsuo-sama's murmured acquiescence, the Uchiha gestured to a young man who bowed and asked them to follow him. A and Darui exchanged a glance. There was definitely something more going on here… still he set his jaw and followed the boy.

* * *

It has been said that the negotiation room was both incredibly exciting and tediously boring; how much more boring then was the Konoha trip for the one stuck at the hotel? At least now Mabui understood why she had been included – she was the youngest and the lowest in rank and so had been left at the hotel to ensure the Konoha-nin did not breech basic tenets and enter the property.

While the others in the party hadn't been able to wander as they pleased, they had been able to leave the hotel. Mabui had amused herself by shunshining from one end of the hotel to the other and timing herself. She could feel eyes on her though she never saw anything watching… until tonight that was. She was sat on the windowsill, antagonizing the ANBU watching the delegation to ensure they didn't wander about. She shifted closer to the edge and the ANBU almost twitched. It wasn't her fault! The treaty had been signed that evening and everyone had gone to a formal dinner… everyone but her. "He will push you back in if you move another inch towards the edge."  
She turned to the right and saw the boy who had led them here – he was also the one who had been watching her. "Ah! Stalker-kun reveals himself." _Stalker-kun_grinned widely.  
"While I don't mind the moniker-" personally Mabui thought he had taken one too many head blows if that didn't bother him… "-I personally find that Uchiha Shisui rolls off the tongue. Go on, try it."  
"Please excuse me if I refrain from fainting at the prospect of meeting one of the infamous Uchiha."  
Shisui gasped and theatrically clutched at his heart. "You mean you don't want my autograph, Kumo-chan?"  
"Does that surprise you? Then this next revelation must be petrifying: I do not want your autograph, nor do I wish to bear your babies."  
Shisui smirked and would have said something when the light was blocked and his eyes widened. Mabui yelped as she was pulled into the room and looked up to see A-sama glowering at the Uchiha.  
"A-sama, this is-"  
"Mabui!" He shook her once in warning and she fell silent. "Who said anything about you going near a Konoha-nin? You know very well you'll settle with a nice Kumo boy and-"  
"A-sama! Stalker-kun and I were discussing how I didn't want to bear his children."  
"Stalker-kun?" A turned a menacing glower on the Uchiha who almost beamed and bowed flamboyantly.  
"Your pet was taunting ANBU, I figured I'd step in before the treaty was torn up."  
"Mabui!"  
"I am not a pet! I am a Chuunin of-"  
"Hai, hai. See you at the festival."

* * *

Mabui did not go to the festival – she didn't want to see Stalker-kun again and despite Korui-sama offering to stay in, she was adamant. Darui sighed and proclaimed her 'dull' but found a go set while Korui, claiming that festivals were for the young, settled down to watch them play. There were many ways to play go, but in the end it boiled down to 'passive' or 'aggressive.' Mabui was a very aggressive player, launching seemingly stupid or suicidal moves to take a larger number of her opponents stones. Darui was quite passive, never seeming to both about the pieces he lost until he had Mabui where he wanted her – too committed, no chance of escape, death… well a figurative death. He slipped her stones into his bowl and Mabui slumped in defeat, turning to Korui to both offer him the board and wonder where the delegation was when the lights flickered and the door to the common room slammed open with enough force to jump out of its tracks. "On the floor now!" Flashes of red.  
"Mabui," Darui hissed. "Don't look them in the eye."  
"I said to get on the floor!"  
"Uchiha-san," Korui stood, placing himself between the younger two and the Uchiha. "May I ask what-" The Uchiha struck him and he fell to the floor stunned.  
"Korui-sama!" Darui grabbed Mabui's arm as she made to run forward.  
"Enough, Mabui."  
"But-"  
"I know," Darui held out his spare hand. "I'm going to put my weapons on the table," he said slowly and the Uchiha tackled him.  
"I think we can do that."  
Mabui started struggling and an Uchiha approached with a seal glowing with chakra. As soon as it was transferred she found it hard to breathe, her limbs felt heavy and she was so tired. Darui snarled something but her ears weren't working properly. Suddenly Stalker-kun was standing there and hearing and feeling came back with a rush. "-sealed, It'll take a moment. Good… she can walk sir." Chakra seal? Mabui was still trembling and gasping for breath when Darui was bought up beside her.  
"It's her first time being sealed," Darui said, voice completely neutral. "Mabui, it will get easier in a few minutes." She nodded, her eyes flicking to Korui who nodded at the two of them.  
"Officer," the older Jounin said his voice strong despite the pallour of his skin. "I hope there is a reason for such disrespect."  
"The entire Kumo delegation is under arrest, that's all you need to know."  
Darui was relieved when Mabui's breathing evened out before they got to the station; the relief did not outweigh the desire to strangle her when, after they were thrown into a cell, she turned to Shisui. "If this is your way of asking a girl out, may I suggest refining your technique?" Shisui's eyes went, if possible, even colder and he slammed the door to the cage, seals slipping into place. "Bastard," she huffed and turned to Darui who shrugged and stretched out on the bench. No one moved or spoke until A-sama was thrown into their cell.  
"A-sama?"  
"Shut up," A growled and Mabui obeyed while Darui swung his legs over the edge and sat up, looking around.  
"Where's Tetsuo-sama?" Darui asked softly, glancing through the bars into the other cells where the rest of the delegation lingered. No one answered. No one dared.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not having a very good day. Despite not having the home ground advantage Kumo had been too confident in the negotiations and Konoha had ended up ceding at lot more issues than he was initially happy with; then the festival was a nightmare to work out, and then – after all that the Head Jounin had tried to kidnap the Hyuuga heir and had been killed. His headache was not getting any better. "And they haven't said anything?"  
"Not for three days, Hokage-sama," Fugaku nodded to the screens, singling out a dark skinned jounin who was one of the first to be arrested. "Darui-san was the last person to speak wondering where Tetsuo-san was. We haven't decided the best place to start; the girl appears to be the weak link but it's doubtful she knows anything."  
"She could be used to get to the others though."  
"Indeed."  
"Do whatever you have to do."  
Fugaku fully intended to – the theft of any child was unforgivable.

* * *

Mabui took a deep breath and held it as the officers – not Uchiha this time – approached. "Bring the girl," A growled but didn't impede them as they grabbed Mabui and took off. She had been brought to a room and sat down, instantly allowing her eyes to unfocus, attempting to drift into a semi-medative state. She had never been captured before and while academically she knew what was coming, realistically she was scared. Never before had she felt more like a twelve year old. The men moved around, laying out tools which had the faint smell of blood and the strong stench of bleach, connecting devices to outlets which she assumed were connected to high yield, slow release shock tags like Kumo's. She was trying to centre herself when Stalker-kun entered the room.  
"You sure you can handle this, kid?"  
"Not my first time," Stalker-kun pointed out and they nodded, walking out and telling him that they'd be outside if they were needed.  
"Hello Kumo-chan. I have some questions for you and I would like an honest answer. If you lie to me… well my Morino friends let me play with their toys." She swallowed. "So why don't we start with an easy one. Your name?"  
Mabui's throat was dry but she slowly moistened her lips. "Mabui, Chuunin, Kumogakure."  
"More information than I was after, but a good start. What do you know of the Clans of Konoha?"  
"Mabui, Chuunin, Kumogakure."  
Shisui studied her and picked up a wand, lifting her shirt up to reveal pale flesh. "Why don't we try that again."  
"M…Mabui, chuunin, K..k…kumogakure."  
"Not the answer I was after." Mabui did her best to hold back her scream but Shisui knew the best place to hold the electric wand to draw out her voice. He pulled it away and watched dispassionately as she tried to shy away from him. "Now, what do you know of Konoha's Clans?"  
She drew in a shaky breath but answered softly: "Mabui, Chuunin, Kumogakure." She refused to say anything else – A-sama, Darui-san, they were relying on her. They had brought a twelve-year old Chuunin nobody onto one of Kumo's elite teams. They had protected her by sending her on those thankless economy building missions, trained her and mentored her. She didn't know what was going on or where Tetsuo-sama was, but she would not betray them.  
Shisui touched her with the wand once more and she yelped, refusing to scream again.  
"Mabui, Chuunin, Kumogakure."  
Shisui sighed and set the wand down, walking to the table where a bucket of water was waiting. He must have done something because one of the men returned to the room, kicked her chair back and held her head down. "Did you know that the sensation of drowning is one of the most unpleasant there is? Now for a Shinobi, we have various tricks that can alleviate these sensations lower the panic and the desire to breathe, but you're already on edge, you're already panicking and gasping for breath." He tossed a towel to the man and he nodded faintly. "Now," Shisui leaned over the girl. "What do you know of Konoha's Clans? What about their structure? Their layouts?"  
"Mabui, Chuunin, Kumogakure."  
The two men exchanged a glanced and Shisui nodded, her face was covered and water was poured over her face. Her hands spasmed and clung to the arms of her chair as best as she could as she fought down the panic. Eventually Shisui stopped and studied the girl who was drawing in shaking breaths, trying not to sob too much. "Your answer?"  
"Mabui, Chuunin, Kumogakure."  
The cloth was replaced and they restarted the boarding.

Shisui almost growled in frustration as he studied the girl now sitting upright once more. She wasn't trembling any more, but he wondered why he hadn't taken in the fact that she had been personally chosen (if rumours were to be believed) by the Raikage's eldest son to join his team, when he started interrogation. Brute force wasn't going to work then. He had other methods – destroying hopes, dreams, ideals. He was Uchiha. He had so many options open to him. He closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts and his chakra, before he was suddenly in front of her, his Sharingan catching her gaze before she could look away. Genjutsu flooded her mind and she found herself falling limp. A few moments later and his genjutsu took hold fully in her mind. "Mabui,"  
"Hai,"  
"What do you know of Konoha's Clans?"  
Silence and he threw more chakra behind it, forcing his will into her, strengthening the genjutsu. "Only what I've seen on the battlefield,"  
"And what do you know of the Hyuuga specifically?"  
"That I was to let Darui-san or A-sama deal with them while I focused on their supplies." Shisui sat back for a moment. "What about the Hyuuga in Konoha?"  
"I don't know anything about them."  
"How did your people know the layout of their Compound."  
"We don't."  
"How did you discover where the heir was located?"  
"We didn't."  
He frowned slightly and studied the girl. She was the lowest member of the group, he understood that they were interrogating her because they wanted to send the Kumo-nin a message that silence would not be tolerated. A knock sounded and he altered the genjutsu, finding her nightmares and forcing her to relive them, over and over again.  
He opened the door to see Fugaku staring at him. "She doesn't know anything, break her."

Mabui came to with a jolt and watched as Stalker-kun picked up a switch. She couldn't see from where she was, but the switch was carved with seals that would make each blow not simply sting, but cut into flesh and burn slightly. "You're a cute thing and I really don't want to hurt you," he said softly, "but I will if you force me too, so just tell me what I wish to know."  
"Mabui, Chuunin, Kumogakure." Pain and fear were fogging her mind but she clung to the fact that she had to say only those three words – no other would suffice.  
"Well I think you're cute as a button – haven't quite fully entered the lanky teenage, tripping over your own feet, mess of hormones years. Kami you should have seen me when I had my growth spurt – I couldn't shunshin at all without crashing! Me: Shunshin no Shisui falling flat on his face. Bah." He looked at the girl who was watching him warily. "You know, it surprised me that you hadn't had a chakra-seal placed on you before, I suppose you aren't combat oriented then and as I mentioned you are quite pretty." Mabui shivered, not liking where this was going. She was a kunoichi, she had been given a special class on the dangers of being combat kunoichi. Stalker-kun swished the switch and Mabui whimpered when it cut into a desk, not too much but enough to give her the general idea. "Now imagine if that was your arm," tap, "or thigh," tap, "or back," tap, "or face." She yelped and sobbed as the switch crashed against her cheek, across the bridge of her nose and finishing over her left eye. Blood ran down her face, mingling with her tears.  
"Ma…Mabui, Chu…Chuunin, Ku…ku….kumogakure." Shisui set the switch down and circled her, almost enjoying the way she cringed away from him when he leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
"You know what I don't get? How you Kumo-nin thought you would get away from kidnapping the heir to one of our noble clans."  
Mabui was confused – Kumo wouldn't use a treaty as a guise… not like this anyway!  
"Oh I can see what you're thinking – 'but we're here to negotiate a truce!' Foolish idealistic girl. Truce's mean nothing more than the cost of the ink and paper they're drafted on. Actions are what's important and a few hours after that truce was signed your Head Jounin stole into a compound and took an heir!"  
"Tetsuo-sama wouldn't-"  
"His dead body says otherwise."  
Mabui stared at him and swallowed tightly. "Mabui, Chuunin, Kumogakure." If stalker-kun said anything she didn't hear it. "Mabui, Chuunin, Kumogakure." Tetsuo-sama had always been kind to her, a family friend and part-time mentor. "Mabui, Chuunin, Kumogakure." Tetsuo-sama had helped her train her signature jutsu. "Mabui, Chuunin, Kumogakure." He'd taught her that it was best to be a jack of all trades and a master of some. "Mabui, Chuunin, Kumogakure." She no longer cared what happened to her. She wanted Konoha to pay.

* * *

Shisui opened the door with one hand and threw Mabui in with the other. A caught her and passed her onto Darui who led her to the bench, careful of the cuts on her arms, tilting her chin up to better look at the cut on her face. "Tetsuo-sama's dead," she whispered. "They say he kidnapped a Clan heir… they say-"  
"They're Shinobi, Mabui." Darui interrupted, wetting a strip of torn pants to clean the dried blood.  
"I know."  
"It's their job to mess with our minds."  
"I know." She flinched away from him as he rubbed at her face and Korui-sama shifted behind her, holding her so she couldn't escape.  
"Then remember Tetsuo-sama as he was, not who our enemy says he was."  
She nodded and he offered her a half smile before he focused on cleaning her cuts. A growled, hands tightening into fists before he turned to the cage door and the gleaming 'seals of the watcher', demanding to speak with the Hokage."

He was secretly glad to have Darui at his back, while B would have been ideal, Darui was an excellent substitute. The two had left Mabui to Korui's ministrations and were escorted through the village under overt ANBU and KMPF guard. Once inside the administration building they were led to the same room the negotiations had taken place in, only this time the Kumo side of the table was bare. The Hokage was sat quite comfortably puffing his pipe and flanked by Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuuga Hiashi, Aburame Shibi and Akimichi Chouza. An ANBU whose mask sported red flames, Nara Shikaku – Jounin Commander, Yamanaka Inoichi – head of ANBU T&I – and two elderly figures stood behind the Hokage as his immediate advisors.

Without waiting for an invitation A sat opposite the Hokage, Darui standing at his left shoulder. "I understand that a rather heinous charge has been brought against my village."  
"The Head Jounin was caught kidnapping a Clan Heir."  
"An executable offence… were it true."  
"You think we're lying?"  
"Shinobi lie, well everyone lies but Shinobi lie better than most, especially at your level. Now who caught Tetsuo-sama committing this crime?"  
"The child's father."  
"Was this on Clan land?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Tetsuo-sama's death occurred on Clan land?"  
Silence. "The Head Jounin made it beyond the walls of the Compound but was still within the associated district."  
"So he was on the streets of Konoha when he was killed."  
"If you prefer." The Konohans suddenly looked cautious and A glanced at Darui, while Mabui had been indisposed Darui had run through possible scenarios. He was glad they had.  
"Well this is a fantastic story you would have us believe. One man, supposedly the most watched man in the entire village, crept into a heavily guarded Clan Compound, stole a child – a child one would assume to be carefully watched, even within Clan walls – out of his futon, crept out of the same heavily guarded compound and was killed in retribution on the village streets upon which the child was supposedly retrieved and returned to his futon, the Military Police were called and my countrymen and I were arrested for conspiracy to kidnap. As far as I'm concerned, this was your plan all along."  
"You dare-" Fugaku half stood before A spoke over him.  
"Ah, Uchiha Fugaku. I have a bone to pick with you over the mishandling of my Chuunin. Now Kumo, when contacted about a cessation of hostilities reacted with skepticism – easy to imagine why – but we went through the appropriate steps and sought out neutral land on which to conduct talks. Image our surprise then when Konoha replied back that they wished the talks to take place in Konoha. The point of neutral territory is that on one feels comfortable; however Konoha came to us, we already had the advantage and so we agreed to meet here and discuss. Now Tetsuo-sama was the brains behind the majority of our operations in each theatre, it wouldn't take much effort to stage the boy, cry foul and we're at war again, this time with Kumo's name dragged through a rotten carcass and Konoha smelling like blade oil. Of course, Tetsuo-sama may have been drugged or under the influence of a compulsion genjutsu – after all at this table alone are Nara, Yamanaka and Uchiha: all three Clans famed for making people do what they wish not too, but there is an easy way to determine this. Where is my countryman's body?"  
"Genjustu and most poison will not last beyond death."  
"There are always markers and my Tamadono would find them. Tetsuo's body?"  
"His body has been destroyed." A looked at them for a long moment before he stood.  
"How convenient for you."  
"The Head Jounin assaulted a Clan of Konoha under a banner of Truce."  
"So you say. We are Shinobi, our words mean little. Kumo doesn't need this truce. Our wells and larders are full, our medicines are potent and our healers talented. We have strong blades and a strong population and our legendary shinobi aren't drunkards, perverts or missing-nin. But out of respect to the Yondaime Hokage with whom Kumo did nearly achieve peace, I shall give Konoha one chance. Who killed Tetsuo-sama so brazenly on your own streets?"  
Darui frowned when no one spoke. "How like a Konohan; to speak of peace but bring only treachery."  
"Easy, Darui," A rumbled. "My countrymen shall be released to our hotel with all of our effects and the seals shall be removed from our persons. The perpetrators body shall be delivered to us by dawn tomorrow else the entire Continents shall discover Konoha's idea of a Truce. Come!" Darui didn't bow, simply followed A out of the room.

* * *

A watched as Mabui sat in her bindings while Juusei healed the wounds on her body. "Won't even scar," he said, referencing her face, before he wrapped her ribs with sealed bandages that would encourage healing. "You'll be sore for a while so when we get home you're going on two weeks leave." Juusei nodded to A as he walked out and A sat down before the girl.  
"I didn't say anything, A-sama."  
"Never thought you would, kid." She looked up at him.  
"Tetsuo-sama's really gone?"  
"He is." She bowed her head and nodded slightly. "You did good, kid. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." As he left, Mabui took a deep breath and held it. She had done well, and Konoha's trickery hadn't launched them into all-out war. By morning, they would be gone from this forsaken land with the ashes of their countryman and if anyone noticed her near clinginess to Darui on the trip back they wouldn't mention it.

* * *

**A/N: This was actually the first one in the Scroll of Sparks series I wrote - mostly because every time I think of the Kumo incident, I realise we only have the Konoha side of the story. Yes, Kumo had a history but there were so many points that didn't entirely make sense to me. REMEMBER! This piece is subject to character bias and thus prone to inaccuracies, however I somewhat admired the Kumo delegation for being able to walk out of Konoha with a dead body and no official reprimand. This is my version of HOW they managed to do that. Mabui's part in this may seem odd, or out of place, but it sets up her transition from field to admin in future chapters.**


End file.
